The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to active implantable medical devices and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a device and a method for electrically interconnecting multiple active implantable medical devices
Active implantable medical devices are commonly used to sense physiological signals from a target tissue or organ and frequently, in response, to deliver a therapy to the target tissue or organ in the form of electrical stimulation. Some devices are capable of both sensing physiological signals and of delivering therapy in response to predetermined characteristics of the sensed signals. Examples of these include cardiac pacemakers, implantable cardiac defibrillators (ICD), and implantable pulse generators, which deliver electrical stimulation to the heart in response to detection of heart defect symptoms such as arrhythmias, ventricular fibrillation, ventricular tachycardia, and/or congestive heart failure.
Use of active implantable medical devices has increased dramatically in the past few years. These include, in addition to those previously mentioned, devices such as, for example, implantable nerve stimulators, sphincter stimulators, diaphragm stimulators, cochlear implants, implantable drug administration devices, among others. As a result, there is a tendency to see an increasing number of patients require implant of multiple devices to address different therapeutic needs. Generally, each device includes its own leads to sense signals and/or deliver electrical stimulation. Furthermore, each device generally has its own power source which includes batteries requiring periodic replacement.
With the increasing demand for multiple devices, efforts are being made to reduce the number of devices implanted by combining device-related functions. Such is the case, for example, with cardiac defibrillators which many now include pacemaker functions. Additionally, efforts are being made to reduce the number of leads connected to each device and running through the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,870 “MULTIPLEXED DEFIBRILLATION ELECTRODE APPARATUS” relates to“A defibrillation electrode apparatus which provides defibrillating, pacing, and sensing functions with the use of fewer conductors. Conductor requirements are minimized by solid-state multiplexing that is accomplished at the distal end of the apparatus.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,776 “IMPLANTABLE LEAD WITH WARNING SYSTEM” relates to “A cardiac simulation system including a patient warning apparatus. The cardiac stimulator is an implantable pacemaker or defibrillator or combination which can be programmed to automatically alter the voltage of its output stimulus, in particular, to increase the voltage of the output stimulus whenever a condition exists requiring patient notification or warning. A specialized auxiliary lead with a shunt circuit can be connected to a standard socket of a cardiac stimulator header and a standard lead, such as a cardiac pacemaker lead, can then be connected to the auxiliary lead. The auxiliary lead allows a stimulation electrode to be implanted near excitable tissue in a secure fashion to assure stimulation of tissue. The auxiliary lead includes an apparatus for shunting electrical current from the standard stimulation electrode implanted in or near the patient's heart to the auxiliary electrode in the presence of a stimulation pulse with a voltage at or above a preselected level.”